Fate's Will
by TheWhimsicalNoirette
Summary: Asahina Ayako is the long-lost, adopted daughter of the Asahina family. But due to certain circumstances when she was young, she wasn't able to come back to the household which made her family members worry and search for her throughout the years. Now, she finally have the chance to reunite with them again after a long time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

A dark blue-haired girl descended off the stairs. The wooden floor of the old building creaked slightly under her feet but her gaze didn't waver on the blonde woman and a man in his forties who was with the head caretaker of the orphanage.

"A-Ayako-chan, is it really you?" The woman who she thought she would never see in her life again, asked her with her soft and gentle voice.

She felt her heart racing with the way the woman addressed her like she was her own.

The teenage girl named Ayako finally stood in front of her soon-to-be parents… for the umpteenth time.

In fact, this was the second time the woman adopted her, but because of a certain…accident, she got separated from her and her past family.

But now, she was more than glad to be able to stay with the people who will be able to accept her and treat her like a part of their family.

People who wouldn't be so judgmental just because she was adopted and people who would be able to understand and share her pain.

"Mama…" Her tears welled up and she felt something sliding down her rosy cheeks.

The older woman whom she called 'Mama' stepped forward with open arms and she ran towards them.

The two of them hugged for a minute. The older man beside the blonde woman, smiled at the scene before him. Relief washed over him when he saw his new wife, this happy.

It's almost been a year since they got married and he can see the melancholy look in her eyes when she looked at Ema, his adopted daughter, with her blue ones.

He can never forget the longing expression that she have when they see other families with a daughter.

"Mama… I-I…I thought I…would never be able to see you again…" Ayako sniffed and while she pulled away from the hug of her former adopted mother, and wiped her tears.

"Excuse me for ruining the moment, Miwa-san, but we need you to sign the papers so that you could bring home Ayako-san." The caretaker of the orphanage, smiled kindly and let them sign the papers. After that, the three of them headed to the car.

"By the way, Ayako-chan, this is Rintarou or Rin-kun. He's my husband so you can call him 'Papa', ne?" The younger girl looked at the older man and bowed.

"Hello, uhmm… Rintaro-san. Asahina Ayako desu. It's nice to meet you and please take care of me!" Ayako introduced and stood straight up again.

"You can call me 'Papa' like what Miwa-chan said." Rintarou smiled and patted her head gently. "Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu…Papa…" Miwa chuckled slightly at her new daughter's cute actions.

"Well then, let's go. I called Masaomi-kun a while ago to wait for you in Sunrise Residence and so he would be able to help you with your things too." Miwa said as soon as they rode the car. Rintarou was driving and the woman sat beside the driver's seat while Ayako sat on the passenger's seat.

An hour and a half passed and they finally arrived in their destination. The Sunrise Residence where the rest of her former and new family awaits her.

A man in his early thirties was outside the entrance and he seems like waiting for something… or rather for someone to arrive. Ayako smiled at the familiar face who did not seem to change at all. The same brown hair and the same calm and gentle expression from 7 years ago.

"We're here, Ayako-chan. If you have any troubles, you know what to do, hm? Just ring me or Rin-kun up." The teen smiled and went out of the car. The eldest brother, Masaomi have already unloaded her belongings from the car's trunk.

"Bye bye, Ayako-chan! We'll have a family bonding soon when we got off from work," Miwa smiled at her daughter as she waved goodbye to her and Rintarou. "Masaomi-kun, you know what to do, hm? Please take care of her. Tell that to the others too."

"Hai, oka-san. I'll handle things here. Take care on your trip!" The both of them waved goodbye to their parents until the car was out of sight.

"Let's go inside…Ayako-chan." The eldest brother smiled at her kindly and brought her luggage inside the residence. The only things that she had brought with her was two trolleys, a sports bag and a backpack.

They went inside the elevator and reached their floor in no time. Masaomi opened the door as she looked around at the slightly changed residence. Ayako felt nostalgic just by looking at the familiar surroundings. This is where she spent two years of her life… and then, the accident happened.

She shook her head to forget about the unfortunate events. The older looked at her in concern, "Are you okay, Ayako-chan? Are you not feeling well?"

Ayako shook her head again and answered, "No… I was just feeling…nostalgic. It's been a long time since I last…stayed here. The place changed but not that much…"

"I see… Well, the place didn't changed much and the people living here too. So don't worry about it, hm?" Masaomi smiled at her before the two of them entered the house.

All of the siblings were complete, sitting in the living room, watching T.V while waiting for them. An unfamiliar face caught her attention though, because it was a girl sitting right in the middle of the long couch, amidst the sea of guys.

Masaomi must have noticed her tensing because he immediately put a hand on her shoulder to calm down the younger girl. "Don't worry. She won't bite. She's also our new sister. It's been a year since she came here."

"W-what's her name, Masaomi-oniichan?" Ayako swallowed the lump in her throat that was about to form and was glad to be able to ask.

"Her name's Ema Hinata. She's the daughter of Rintarou-san. She's a bit older than you by a few months, I guess." She nodded in return, understanding what her older brother said.

"Let's go and surprise them, ne?" Ayako just gave the older guy a reassuring smile which didn't seem so reassuring to her.

"Tadaima~!" Masaomi greeted and all heads shot up to look at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

Fourteen heads shot up to look at the two of them who was at the entrance of the house.

Ayako tensed again when she looked at all the people who were gathered in the living room.

"Let's leave your things here for the time being and fix that later, okay?" Ayako nodded her head and set aside her belongings at the corner. Masaomi and Ayako descended down the stairs.

They were finally standing in front of the whole family, excluding their parents, of course.

Ukyo, the second eldest was the first one to snap out of his daze.

He couldn't believe who he was seeing in front of them. Their beloved little sister, Ayako, had just gotten back to them, safe and all grown up.

"A-Ayako…" The others were all tongue-tied at the name that Kaname, the third eldest among them, uttered.

They didn't want to believe it, but the way their oldest brother, Masaomi was looking at them with assurance, that it is, indeed, Ayako, their long-lost sister that they loved and cared for so much.

Hikaru, the usual level-headed and calm individual in the household couldn't keep his poker-face anymore as he fought with the tears that started to well up in his eyes.

He covered his mouth with his right hand to stop himself from sobbing.

The fourth oldest just can't afford to break down in front of the younger ones who are all doing the same; trying to keep all of their emotions in check, except for their youngest, Wataru, since he doesn't have any idea who Ayako was, but he somehow recognized the familiar face and he just stared curiously at the girl.

"Aya-chan…" The said girl stood frozen in her spot when she heard her nickname being called with the same affection and fondness in the past.

She looked up from the wooden floor of the house and her eyes stared into a pair of mauve-colored ones.

He was one of the closest to her and she can't believe too, that she was seeing him in the flesh right now; Louis, the eighth brother who was also adopted.

She realized how much she had missed all of them ever since their accidental separation.

_*But miracles _do _really happen…* _Ayako thought to herself as she smiled a little at them.

That action woke all of them up from their never-ending trance.

"I-I…can't believe this… I-Is it really you, Ayako?" An orange-haired guy with violet eyes and gentle expression on his face asked the younger girl who stood a few meters away from them.

He raised his arm up but put it down immediately; afraid that she would vanish if he even tried to touch her.

"Hai…Natsu-nii…" How the seventh oldest brother missed the way she called him sweetly with her angelic voice.

Natsume really can't believe it. And he's sure that his other brothers feel the exact same way too.

"I'm back…for good…" She heard someone sobbing and she looked to her left to see Tsubaki.

Their fifth oldest brother, with white styled hair; the same playful and mischievous, purple eyes, which was now, filled with tears that were flowing nonstop on his pale cheeks.

"Okaeri…Aya. _(Welcome home…Aya.)_" The older guy approached the blue-haired girl who was forcing herself not to cry, with warm and welcoming arms.

Ayako immediately hugged him and buried her face on his chest, ruining his white shirt and black blazer over his pink-colored, diamond-patterned cardigan.

The others wasn't able to stop their tears from flowing, even Ema, their new addition to the family was now crying due to the happy reunion and seeing her new siblings with relieved and joyous expressions on their faces just by seeing Ayako.

"Tch. If you're coming home…make sure you contact us and not surprise us like this… Aya-nee…" Ayako heard a melodious voice speaking beside her and she turned her head to look at the person, just to see Fuuto, the sibling who was a year younger than her, smiling genuinely at her with tear-filled eyes.

It was the very first time that she was able to see the younger guy smile at her like that.

Back then, when they're still kids, he would usually scowl at her and tease her endlessly, but when the accident happened, she didn't know what he did when he knew about what happened to her.

And now, that action just made her cry more.

For her, Fuuto's smile was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. It's like the rarest of the rare gems. She couldn't express the happiness that she's feeling right now.

Tsubaki let go of her and let Fuuto hug Ayako. The two of them hugged for about a minute until someone called her from behind. The both of them pulled apart from each other.

"A-chan…" The familiar nickname that one of her favorite and closest brother used to call her when they were still kids rang in her ears.

She faced the black haired guy who was wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses, with violet eyes like his twin, Tsubaki.

She could never ever be able to forget his caring and considerate attitude towards her ever since.

"A-nii… I missed you…" Her tears flowed down her cheeks while looking up at the older guy whom she also missed so much.

Azusa, the sixth oldest brother, smiled at her kindly behind his clear eyeglasses.

He missed looking at her clear dark blue eyes. Cupping her face with both hands, he shushed her and hugged her tightly.

The older guy stroked her head gently while the others looked at the both of them fondly; never ending tears seem to not stop flowing out of their eyes.

"We missed you…so much, A-chan. W-We thought…you'll never come back to us." Ayako clung to his black blazer that was similar to Tsubaki's.

His scent made her calm down a bit from crying so hard.

"B-But I'm here now, right…A-nii?" The younger girl chuckled softly which made the others stop from crying their eyes out.

They seemed to compose themselves from the surprising event.

And hearing her laughter made them feel like they're finally freed from the shackles of the past and it assured them that she won't be going anywhere anymore.

At least, not for the time being…

But two people stayed back from the heartfelt reunion.

The first felt out of place since she had just came to this household and doesn't know anything about their past with the newcomer, though she felt happy for her new-found siblings.

The other just felt like it to stay back…

He knew that the girl wouldn't forget him and he knows that he'll eventually have some alone time with her.

He was just waiting for the right moment to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

Eventually, everyone was able to calm down and the commotion over Ayako's arrival lowered…a bit, which she was thankful for.

She couldn't help but laugh over her siblings' crazy antics.

_*They didn't seem to change at all… Some of them are as childish as ever. I think Kyo-nii, Masa-nii and Hikaru-niichan are the only sane ones here…And him.* _The blue-haired girl's eyes wandered to a boy with grayish blue hair, hazel eyes with a calm expression on his face.

Her funny thought, made her chuckle which earned the attention of many.

"Uhh…Ayako-chan, why are you laughing by yourself?" Kaname blinked at her flirtatiously but the younger girl just ignored that and continued to look at her brothers' faces one by one.

"Nothing. I just realized how much I missed all of you. Well, some of you…" Ayako stuck her tongue out at Kaname whose eyes widened at the surprising action of his little sister.

All sixteen residents of the Asahina household, including Juli, Ema's pet squirrel were all in the living room, catching up.

But no one dared to ask Ayako what happened to her for the past seven years.

All they know was it wasn't a…story that they even want to know.

And they thought that it might bring back bad memories for her and open up a wound again, that was now slowly healing as time passed by.

"We should have a welcome party for Ayako's return, don't you think so?" Ukyo piped up with a wide smile on his lips, waiting for the others to approve of his idea.

"We should do that. Do you guys want to have an out-of-town trip? It's summer, anyway. It's a plus factor too." Masaomi added and tilted his head to the side.

Some of them were about to speak but the youngest of them all, beat them from responding.

"Let's go, let's go!" Wataru jumped up from the couch and continued his jumping spree.

"Oh! Ema-neesan, where do you want to go?" Ayako turned her head to the older girl who was sitting beside her.

Ema looked up from her lap, surprised. Even the others were stunned at the way Ayako addressed her.

They thought that the younger girl would be more shy and awkward around the older girl but they were wrong.

"E-Eh? Watashi? _(Me?)_" The blue-haired girl nodded in response with a reassuring smile at her way.

"Yes, you, Ema-neesan. There's no other 'Ema-neesan' hiding inside this house, right?" Ema looked at their other siblings who just smiled and nodded at her kindly, assuring that it was okay for her to choose their destination.

"W-Well… Going to the beach in this hot summer would be nice, I guess…?" She blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

Ayako clasped her hands together and smiled widely, making her eyes turn into crescent moons.

"It's decided then. We'll head to the beach by this weekend! This is going to be fun!" She squealed in excitement before standing up and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll prepare dinner for tonight, ne, Kyo-nii?" The second eldest was startled at her request.

"M-Matte! _(Wait!)_ You should rest for now, Ayako!" The younger pouted and looked at him with puppy eyes, pleading silently.

Ukyo stood frozen in his spot. He wasn't used to the girl's cuteness anymore.

It's been a while since he experienced and last saw that action.

_*She didn't change at all… Still using her old tricks for pleading.* _He sighed but nonetheless, smiled at what happened as he headed to the kitchen too, to help Ayako prepare for their family dinner.

"A-Ano… Ukyo-san? Ayako-san? C-Can I help out too?" Ema appeared by the doorway of the kitchen as she stared at the two who were gathering ingredients and started cooking already.

"Hmm… Nee-san should rest for now. Kyo-nii and I will prepare the food for tonight," Ayako winked at Ema, as the latter blinked and later on, smiled.

"Kyo-nii must have been making you a slave in the kitchen. He doesn't look like it, but Kyo-nii can be _very _bossy."

Both girls busted out laughing softly at the joke. And Ema retreated back to the living room after chatting a bit with Ayako and Ukyo.

_*No wonder the others like her and cares for her so much. She's very easy to get along with…* _She thought as she sat back in her place on the couch, beside Louis and Yusuke.

Fuuto stood up from the couch, and crept out of the living room without being spotted.

He spied silently at Ukyo and Ayako who was busy cooking while talking to each other.

He noticed the heavy atmosphere around them and the gloomy expressions on his siblings' faces.

_*What are they_ _talking about? It seems so serious…* _Fuuto wondered to himself as piles of questions appeared in his mind.

He scratched his head and decided not to pry and disturb the conversation of the two.

"Ayako, you know you could always tell us what's bothering you, right?" Ukyo assured the younger girl beside him who was busy stirring a pot of curry.

"H-Hai, Kyo-nii… Demo… _(But…) _It's not a good idea to tell all of you this, but maybe, someday, when I'm ready. I might be able to tell of you, myself… just…not now, onii-chan." Her head was lowered and she seemed to be on the verge of crying again.

The older must have sensed it and patted her head gently.

Ayako looked up, meeting eyes with his older brother's blue ones. "Don't worry. Just don't take too long, hm?"

The silence was broken when they heard a boiling sound coming from the pot.

"Yosh! Food's ready. Kyo-nii, call them. I'll just set up the table." Ayako smiled but the action didn't seem to reach her eyes like a while ago.

Ukyo thought that she might want some time alone.

"Alright. I'll call for someone to help you." Ukyo patted her head once more before calling the others, telling them that the food's already ready.

"Oi~" Someone snapped her out of her dazed self as the person waved his hands in front of her face.

She slapped it lightly, knowing that the _annoying _twin was the one who must have volunteered himself in the kitchen to help.

"Tsuba-nii, don't annoy me." She looked at him in warning. "Just help me set the table, ne?"

The white-haired guy chuckled and answered, "Hai, ojou-sama~ _(Yes, young lady~)"_

Ayako clucked her tongue and gave Tsubaki the silverware needed.

As soon as they were done setting up the table, they went out of the kitchen and put the servings of food on the table with the help of Ukyo and Ema.

The family of sixteen ate happily as laughter rang throughout the entire house.

Excited chattering and never-ending story telling happened while they were having their dinner, complete, for the first time.

_*Somebody pinch me… If this is a dream, don't wake me up, please. This is too good to be true. I wish this happiness would never end…* _Ayako thought to herself as she scanned the faces of the family she thought she would never have the chance to see again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

~Normal POV~

Days passed and the Asahina family grew closer than ever, due to a single addition.

There were less bickering among the childish brothers and more family time.

Even the usual busy people, like Ukyo, Fuuto and Subaru took time off their hectic schedules.

Having Ayako around, seemed like it made the people in the household loosen up a lot.

Ema immediately noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere around the house. She knew why and it didn't bother her one bit.

The girl was actually happy to see her new-found siblings acting like this.

But what was bothering her is the fact that everyone seemed to bother her less or was she just over thinking it?

Tsubaki was acting less mischievous and more mature.

Fuuto doesn't act snobbish, like he usually is and smiles often, especially when Ayako is around.

Kaname's acting less like a flirt and more of a brother to her.

And oh, let's not forget about Iori, whose impression on Ema was quiet and less talkative.

But now, he could be seen either hanging out with Ayako in the garden or talking to one of his brothers, even laughing at times.

The rest... well, they're the same as always.

"Aya-neesan!" Wataru, the youngest jumped into Ayako's arms and hugged the girl tightly, which the blue-haired girl returned affectionately.

_*Even the youngest, seemed more closer to her now…* _Ema thought to herself as she peeked through the kitchen counter, to the living room where the two siblings sat on the couch, while preparing tea for everyone.

"Yo!" Someone called out from upstairs. She instantly recognized the voice as Tsubaki's.

"Oh, Tsuba-nii! You're home already? I thought you'll be home late?" Ayako inquired to the fifth oldest.

"Eh? How'd you know, Aya?" Ema could imagine the white-haired guy, tilting his head to the side with a slightly surprised expression.

"That's because I know _you. _Like, duh~ you're a famous seiyuu. It's not hard to imagine your schedule. Plus, A-nii, told me too." She heard the younger girl said those words with confidence and certainty.

The older girl, who was still busy preparing the tea, could hear the guy laughing before praising Ayako for being such a good little sister.

Ema nearly dropped the teacup that she was holding due to his comment.

_*Ema, focus! It's not like everyone don't treat you the same way as Ayako, do they?* _She concentrated on pouring tea on at least 5 cups.

When she was all done, she placed it on a tray and brought it out to the living room.

"Tea, anyone?" She asked and placed it on top of the coffee table.

Ema smiled at Ayako who did the same as her.

"Ema-neesan, are you excited for our upcoming beach trip?" The younger girl clapped her hands excitedly.

"Well, I do feel excited. It's been a while since I've went to the beach, actually." Ema explained to the younger girl as she sat down, sipping on her tea.

"I see…" Ayako nodded and looked down at her teacup which she was holding.

"Actually, I missed going to the beach with everyone. When we were younger, Mama, would always bring us on a family trip when everyone's not busy." The younger chuckled softly.

"Ano… Nee-san, why can't I remember you? Masa-nii told me that you were still here when I was two years old until I was four… So, why can't I?" Wataru looked up at the blue-haired girl curiously.

Ayako was about to speak up when Tsubaki appeared from the second floor and scolded the younger boy callously.

"Wataru! Don't ask your nee-san about that. That's something you won't understand for now." The younger boy looked shocked at the way Tsubaki had sound.

"Tsuba-nii!" Ayako cried out.

"That was not nice to tell off Wataru-chan like that! You didn't need to shout at him, oniichan." The girl clucked her tongue at him before rubbing the youngest boy's back gently.

"Gomen… _(Sorry…)_" Tsubaki looked away shamefully, knowing that scolding their youngest sibling harshly was a horrible thing to do.

"Tsubaki-san, do you want a cup of tea?" Ema offered and smiled up at him.

The white-haired guy just shook his head as he went downstairs, before sitting on Ayako's right side.

The younger girl then turned her attention towards him and fixed his messy-styled hair.

"I'm wondering how you got by with your child-like attitude, Tsuba-nii…" Ayako laughed before pinching the cheek of their older brother.

Tsubaki looked offended at what Ayako had just said but he didn't seem to be angry at her.

"Hey, gimme a break, Aya. You weren't here. Plus, Azusa doesn't really do things that you were usually doing for me." The older guy reasoned out which made her smirk.

"In short, you missed the things that I did in the past." Ayako said while smiling smugly, which made Tsubaki blush in embarrassment, and the siblings laughed at his reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

It was currently Thursday and the household were all busy-body. Rushing in and out of their rooms to another part of the house.

All of them were packing their things up for their upcoming vacation trip to the beach resort, as a part of Ayako's welcome party too.

"Kyo-nii! Have you seen my favorite pair of boxers?" Yusuke shouted from the stairs and received an annoyed sigh from the second eldest before he replied, "It's in your closet already, Yusuke."

As of right now, Ayako was sitting quietly on the couch at the living room, while sipping on her cup of green tea. The scene that was unfolding in front of her was quite amusing, to be honest. She felt glad that it was pretty lively in the house and her mind felt at ease. She wasn't able to think of any petty thoughts lately, since all of the males pretty much made her occupied, along with Ema.

Ayako was still dumbfounded at the fact that she has to face, that the Asahina family has a new sister, except for her. In truth, she was half-delighted and half-hurt at that. Not because she was jealous of Ema or anything, but she felt replaced. Like there was already someone more important to her brothers...

Waving her nonsensical thoughts away, she just observed her surroundings. For the past few days, it still felt like a dream for her no matter how much she had proved herself that it wasn't. Sure, she was back in the household and such, but one thing is for sure though... Ayako didn't want her life from the past to happen again. She wanted to stay with her current family as long as fate would let it.

"WE'RE HOME!" The loud voice that boomed inside the house made her cringe as she almost dropped the cup of tea that she was holding. Looking up at the person who just barged in without any delicacy, the blue-haired girl made sure that her eyes were glaring daggers at that person.

Heaving a deep sigh, making sure that her irritation was shown, she spoke rather harshly, "Tsuba-nii. You don't have to shout like you're a caveman!"

The white-haired male cowered in fear at the vehemence that could be clearly heard from the younger male. His twin brother, Azusa, snickered beside him, muttering a soft 'That's what you get for being loud.', to which made the older pout as the both of them descended the stairs.

"Good morning, A-chan~" Azusa cooed to his younger sister as he stood in front of the drinking female. Ayako looked up, her face looked free from the irritated expression from a while ago, as a smile was lingering on her lips. "Good morning, A-nii~" The girl cooed back before chuckling.

"Neh, Aya, have you packed your things for our outing?" Tsubaki slung an arm around her shoulders as he zoomed in his face with a wide smile which startled the blue-haired female. A faint pinkness was colored on her pale cheeks.

Clearing her throat as she regained her composure, she shrugged his arm away from her and spoke in a more gentle manner, "Yes, I have. And it would be better if you do too. Don't make me or A-nii pack your things or else, you're going to be inside your suitcase soon." Her sinister smile sent shivers down the older male's spine as he saw it.

Azusa laughed softly before patting the girl's head with an affectionate smile. "That's good, A-chan. Well, I'll be packing up my things too before you bundle me up with my clothes too. But I believe you'll let me off the hook since Tsubaki and I had a busy schedule." Ayako just nodded in response as she finished her warm drink.

"Go ahead, A-nii. And I would be more than grateful if you are to bring Tsuba-nii with you, since I know that he's going to bother me for the whole day." The bespectacled male smirked a bit then dragged Tsubaki by his collar as the elder thrashed and whined to which Ayako found comical.

_*Tsuba-nii _is_ really childish. He is older but A-nii acts more mature than him.* _Letting out a soft and delicate smile, the younger female couldn't help herself but giggle at what she though until there was a voice which snapped her out of her trance.

"Aya-nee." Surprised, Ayako looked up at Fuuto who was now sitting beside without her noticing. His tone was gentle but he had a mock irritated expression on his while he had his arms crossed on his chest. Raising a quizzical brow at him, Ayako queried, "What is it, Fuuto?"

The young idol snorted softly before pinching her left cheek, "Nothing. Neesan looked pretty happy today." He looked at her with a seductive stare to which the girl returned with an 'I'm not amused with what you're doing' expression which made Fuuto chuckle.

"Why of course! This is Aya-nee. What should I expect?" This time she's the one who crossed her arms and huffed indignantly, "What do you mean by _that_?"

Her question surprised the celebrity but he waved his hand, along with the matter, away. "Nah~ I was just messing with you, Aya-nee. I forgot that my charms are ineffective..." At what he said, Ayako blushed subtly, to which she was thankful for. It was the second time around that she felt her face heat up.

Ayako just wished that it wouldn't happen too much tomorrow. But in her case where she's living with thirteen males, one female and a squirrel, she knew that it wouldn't really go the way she wants it.

Sighing for the umpteenth time this day, the blue-haired female leaned her back on the couch as Fuuto questioningly stared at her. "Is anything wrong?" She heard him asked, as she had her eyes closed. Opening one eye, which glanced at him, she replied, "I was just thinking. You better go and prepare your things for tomorrow. I know that you're also a...procrastinator." She held back her laugh as she saw how his eyes widened, clearly offended at what she said.

"Well you know, truth hurts, Fuuto-_chan~_" Ayako teased, making sure that she emphasized the suffix that she added at the end of his name. Fuuto wasn't really the type who fancies nicknames from the older girl as he knows that sometimes, there was a hidden meaning or agenda behind it.

As the girl stood up, he followed her action, and made sure to throw a sarcastic comment at her too, just for the sake of it, "And you haven't grown that taller, Aya-nee. Make sure you drink more glasses of milk so that you would reach my shoulders by then~" He sang playfully as he gauged her expression.

Epic would be an understatement. He laughed out loud when he saw her fuming at him, her face red and he could somehow see steam coming out of her nostrils and ears, "Well you know, truth hurts, Aya-nee~" Fuuto copied what she said which made Ayako angrier than she should be.

The young idol turned back and waved a hand at her as he strutted off upstairs and headed off to his room to pack, like what Ayako have said. The female could still hear how he laughed mockingly at her. Her fists clenched at the tease and she almost jumped when she heard Ukyo's voice, as he poked his head out from the kitchen, stating, "Aya? Do you want a glass of milk? I think following what Fuuto said would be good..." His tone was teasing and his expression, playful.

It was rare to see the second eldest like this, since he's more of the strict type of person. "Kyo-nii, I'm thankful for your concern but I don't think that'd be necessary. You should make sure that Wataru-chan drinks all of the milk though." Sticking her tongue out at him, she sashayed off to the garden with an annoyed expression on her face to which Ukyo chuckled at.

_*There was never a dull moment when Aya's around...* _He thought as he returned to the kitchen to prepare lunch for everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday finally arrived and since it's the summer vacation, the teens who are still in high school was more than glad to be able to come to the beach.

It was a sight to behold, seeing thirteen males, two girls and a squirrel on a beach. The family of sixteen, with the exception of their parents; Miwa and Rintarou, had traveled to their mother's private island to have their vacation.

Ayako looked around their surroundings through her dark-colored sunglasses. The word _spectacular_ and _beautiful _is an understatement to actually describe the place. She had missed this place so much.

The last time that she had went here was when she was younger and that was years ago before their separation.

Turquoise water surrounded the pristine sand. There were barely any people around yet, since it's still the early week of summer break.

And even if it was a private island, Miwa decided to profit from it too, just like what she did with Sunrise Residence where the children stays at the higher floors, while the lower ones was rented out.

Fortunately for them, they actually had a place to stay at, which is their family villa, exclusively for their use only. And they don't have to book and pay for expenses for a hotel.

"Waaah~" Wataru's voice filled her ears as she heard her youngest brother cooed in awe. All of them had the same reaction as the child, but theirs were more or less, composed.

"All right everyone! Let's move out. We have to go to the villa first before having fun." Masaomi, the oldest of them all, took charge of their schedule along with the second oldest, Ukyo.

"It's nice to be out huh, Aya-chan?" Hikaru suddenly appeared beside the younger girl, still wearing women's clothes.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've spent time with you guys. How long was it? Probably seven years, just before dad died." At that, Ayako looked sullen at the mention of her adoptive father, before Rintarou.

Their dad, Miwa's deceased husband, passed away just three years after she got separated from their family. She had asked about it from her oldest brothers, but they refused to tell her the story, saying that it's for another time.

It would just make her sad if they were to tell what happened, just before their first family vacation together after years of being away from each other.

And Ayako finally let it go after much persuasion from Ukyo which the girl found unfair, for he is a successful lawyer.

"You don't need to look so sad, Aya-chan." Hikaru laid a gentle hand on her head, making her look up at him. He had a small, comforting smile on his lips which eased the stinging pain that the girl was feeling in her chest.

"Ah, I'll get to see how much Aya have grown so much throughout the years, won't I?" This time, Kaname popped up on the other side of Ayako, easily lifting the suitcase that she was trying so hard to drag across the soft sand. His intervention was obviously on purpose, which Hikaru and Ayako was thankful for internally.

Ayako brought a small suitcase along with a medium-sized travelling backpack which contained all her clothes and toiletries for the whole three-day trip.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, perverted Kana-nii, but I don't plan to be near you when I'm wearing a swimsuit. Who knows if you'll actually feel me up." Ayako rolled her eyes playfully, a smile lingering on her lips and her eyes glinting mischievously which can be seen now without the sunglasses hiding it.

Kaname laughed wholeheartedly. The action actually eliciting a soft and reminiscing expression on the young girl's beautiful face. It was rare to see Kaname laughing openly like this.

"You know I won't do that. Aya's too precious to me. Her well-being always comes first." The blonde monk, who's wearing casual clothes rather than his usual robes, smiled genuinely at Ayako.

Hikaru and the blue-haired girl exchanged looks and smiles, before Ayako turned to look at Kaname again, grinning widely and her eyes forming crescent moons.

"Aya knows. Kana-nii told her so in the past..." Ayako spoke in third person, sharing their inside joke with each other from the past.

Hikaru and Kaname was quite glad that the girl's spirits were easily lifted up. And they knew that she was grateful of them for doing so. The other siblings quietly listened in on their not-so-secret conversation and they were relieved too, on the inside.

* * *

><p>They arrived at their family villa, which Ema and Ayako found extravagant, despite the latter being here a few years ago.<p>

"It didn't even change. The exterior's still the same, although I bet Mama asked for someone to repaint it." Ayako quietly said to no one in particular.

The family of sixteen, including Juli in the count, went inside. Masaomi handed the keys to the respective rooms' owners. All of them owned a room. And Ema, being the new addition to the family got her own too seeing that the villa has a few more spare rooms.

Ayako got the key from Masaomi and found Kaname heading to where her room was located. She followed the blonde monk, not even a bit wary if he's going to pull something on her.

Ema sent her a worried glance which the blue-haired girl caught. However, she returned it with a reassuring smile and a playful wink. The female brunette finally smiled at that and left for her room, with the eldest sibling assisting her.

* * *

><p>"Aya-nee!" A flurry of footsteps raged through the corridors along with a familiar voice of their youngest sibling, Wataru, who called her.<p>

She and Kaname already arrived in front of her room, with Ayako unlocking the door and was about to go in with the third eldest before they were stopped by Wataru.

"What is it, Wataru-chan?" She bent down to his level before looking up at her waiting older brother. Ayako motioned for him to go inside already to place her luggage, while she accomodates their younger brother.

"You'll play with me too, later, okay?" At that plea of the youngest, Ayako cannot help but nod with a kind, sisterly smile. She kissed the tip of his nose before patting his head gently.

"Of course! You're my baby brother, so I'll be playing with you and with big brothers, alright?" Wataru nodded eagerly, flashing her a brilliant grin which made her chuckle.

"But first, you must return to Masa-nii to unpack your belongings before we go play outside, hm?" He obediently nodded at Ayako's suggestion and waved goodbye, telling her that 'Aya-nee should also go prepare before Masa-nii scolds her too'.

Ayako went inside her room after seeing Wataru disappear down the hallways of the villa, to his room where their eldest brother was probably waiting for him.

The girl had forgotten that she actually has a visitor who had helped her put away her things while she talked to Wataru who was quite excited to play.

Kaname was standing in the middle of her room, with her suitcase at the foot of the queen-sized bed. He was looking at her with a small smirk playing across his lips and his eyes shining playfully.

"I'll see you later, _imouto_-chan!" At the nickname Kaname used, Ayako can't help but feel a bit peeved. Not because he addressed her as _'little sister' _but because she had heard him use the same nickname with Ema.

The bluenette knows that it was childish of her to feel this way, but she can't help feeling like she was being replaced.

_Or it was already that way even before the month I've returned...?_

Her thoughts were cut off when the blonde monk ruffled her head affectionately as he passed by her, oblivious of the girl's feelings. Ayako's face contorted into a mix of disbelief and frustration. However, she quickly hid it with a forced yet convincing smile.

"See you later, _Kaname-niisan._" She called out to him as she followed the older male to the door of the room, shutting it close on his very face, which clearly surprised him.

The way she had called him obviously meant that there was something up. She rarely called him that way unless she's serious or he did something to annoy or anger Ayako.

Kaname tried to recall if he did something to upset the girl and was about to knock on her door again, but decided otherwise. He'll make sure to talk it out with Ayako later if they have a chance to be alone.

* * *

><p>Ayako sighed deeply, feeling remorseful at her disgraceful actions towards her older brother. But she blamed Kaname for calling her the same way he calls their step-sister, Ema.<p>

Also, he clearly knows that she's one of the sensitive and possessive type of person in the Asahina household and they all know it, because the oldest ones basically watched her grow up ever since she was a toddler.

Unwillingly, the girl decided to push those thoughts to the very back of her mind and told herself that she was supposed to enjoy this vacation rather than dwelling on useless matters any further.

Heading to the bathroom with a set of clothes, Ayako changed into her red bikini with black linings and strings, revealing her curvaceous body and ample bosom. She also wore a slightly see-through, black beach wrap which reaches until her mid-thighs on top of her swimsuit so as not to expose too much skin.

The color of what she wore contrasted greatly with her pale complexion. Her brothers would most probably go ballistic if ever they saw her wearing something too revealing. She'll probably get grounded even, knowing their overprotective natures.

Ayako got her sun hat tied with a red ribbon around it, her trusty sunglasses, a towel and wore her flip flops before going out of her room, heading to the living room of their villa.

There, she saw her brothers fawning openly or secretly over Ema who was wearing a large, off-shoulder shirt over her bikini which reached the same length as her beach wrap, as far as Ayako had observed. The brunette's hair was down, the same as the bluenette.

She could clearly see how they some of them were shying away from her or blushing in a corner. Ayako raised an eyebrow, as she descended down the stairs, chuckling quietly.

_Boys will be boys..._

Fuuto was the first one to notice her since he was nearer to the staircase than the others do, because he was trying to avoid getting near Ema when the rest are all over her.

"Aya-neesan," the twelfth sibling out of the thirteen males called out quietly, stupefied at how stunning Ayako looked like in her outfit. However, he quickly composed himself though there was a hint of pink spread across his cheeks.

"Oh, Fuuto," Ayako stood next to him, examining him from head to toe before her eyes settled down on his face.

Fuuto was wearing a plain, white shirt, a knee-length, navy blue and white striped beach shorts and a pair of flip flops. He also wore his signature hairclips, with the help of Louis, obviously.

"Feeling bored?" The bluenette asked him as she observed the scene unfolding before their very eyes.

Currently, the shy and blushing Ema was surrounded by the-ever-so-loud Tsubaki with Azusa trying to _tame_ him. Yusuke, on the other hand, was getting angry at the white-haired _seiyuu_ who was, according to him, harassing '_Hinata_'.

"Nah, this entertainment is good enough. Besides, we'll be playing on the beach a little later when they take notice that you're already here." Fuuto rolled his eyes, which didn't escape the girl's sharp, dark blue eyes.

"So, I was the last one to arrive..." Ayako mumbled under her breath. Fortunately, Fuuto didn't hear what she had said.

"Say, Fuuto, don't you think you shouldn't go out in the sun?" She suddenly asked the young idol who looked at her incredulously, possibly wondering why she abruptly asked something like that.

"I'm not a vampire, Aya-nee." This time, the older female was the one who rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity.

"I'm not talking about you being a supernatural creature. I was talking about you being an idol who should take better care of himself, you idiotic younger brother." The girl sighed as if it was supposed to be the most obvious thing that Fuuto should notice.

On the other hand, Fuuto narrowed his eyes and made her sister face him. She just stared at him questioningly, mouthing a question of _'What?'_ to him.

"Nothing." He snorted out of annoyance and Ayako smirked victoriously at him, sticking out her tongue playfully. It earned her a painful pinch on the cheeks from Fuuto, making her yelp in pain.

Unfortunately, this caught the attention of others who stared at the two of them, making a ruckus. However, the Asahina brothers immediately took notice of what Ayako's wearing.

A chorus of their nicknames for her were heard throughout the mansion, leaving Ema with Juli for Ayako who was now being lectured by her brothers. Of course, minus Wataru who was just staring confusedly at the commotion and Fuuto who was pissed because Ayako and his moment was disturbed by them.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

**_Imouto -_**_ little sister_

**_Seiyuu - _**_voice actor_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey guys! It's ChibiGuardianAngel. :)

Chapter 6 is up and I am hoping that you liked the recent update.

Also, if there are any confusions about the flow of the story, you can let me know through **PM **or the **review**** section **so I could clear it up for you guys. Thanks to those who followed and added this story to their lists of favorites too, by the way. ;)

Anyway, kindly continue supporting and giving this story lots of love!

Thank you very much! v( ^ w ^ )v


	7. Chapter 7

"Kyaaa~" Ayako squealed as one of her siblings _(she wasn't sure who it was because she hadn't gotten a good look)_splashed water at her. The fine, golden sand was squished under her feet as she tried to run back to the shore.

The girl was now only wearing her swimsuit, which made some random guys who were having their vacation on the Asahina family's private island, stare at her body shamefully.

One of those _random guys_ decided that it was a good time to approach her, "Hey!" He called out, catching the attention of the female teenager.

Ayako glanced at him, a quizzical eyebrow raised. She doesn't remember if they had met before but she definitely know that he was not someone that she know of.

"Yes?" The girl asked warily but before he could respond to her using a corny pick-up line, her attention immediately shifted when she heard the panicked voice of Ema calling out to Louis.

Her eyes widened as she ran towards the direction where her family was at, leaving the guy behind to gape at her when he saw her running towards a bunch of _hot_and _gorgeous_ guys which he had no idea that they were her family members.

"What the..." was the only thing left that he could mutter, out of surprise.

* * *

><p>"Louis-nii!" The blue-haired girl ran to her brother's side who fainted because of the heat, a wet towel in her hand. She made the others make way for her and they immediately did so, knowing that she'll take care of the matter at hand.<p>

Ema, on the other hand, was looking a bit pale and anxious. Ayako sent her a reassuring smile before getting back to wiping Louis with the wet towel she had brought.

She laid his head down on her lap, despite her not wearing that much clothing except for her swimsuit.

"Masa-nii, can I have a bottle of cold water?" The oldest passed one to her and cradled light-haired male in her arms, helping him up to drink water.

"Sorry for worrying you like this, Chi-chan..." Louis managed to utter softly, which made their newest sister to breath out of relief. However, Ayako wasn't too happy about it. Not because her brother only apologized to Ema, but because of the fact that he neglected himself.

"Louis-nii, it's not the time for you to worry about others! Why'd you have to come out in this heat, when you know you can't handle it?" Ayako exasperatedly scolded the light-haired male who was back to laying on her lap.

Louis just smiled at her tiredly, his eyes barely open. "I wanted to spend time with all of you, since you just got back." This made the girl furrow her eyebrows, a frown settling on her lips.

Then, she glared at the others who were silently watching over them. They all jumped, scared when they met eyes with her. Ayako was _definitely_ not letting the matter go easily.

"And you guys? We all know, Louis-nii's weak against the heat! You could've made sure he was rehydrated or at least was feeling cool." The frown wasn't leaving her face anytime soon. But, she decided against it and just sighed tiredly.

"I'll accompany Louis-nii in the villa for a while to make sure he's okay. You guys go have fun. Don't do anything stupid, you all hear me? Also, look after Wataru-chan properly or else I'll be gutting you all if anything happens to him too!" Ayako threatened and they could all feel shivers running down their spine, except for the eldest ones since they have the same train of thoughts as the girl.

"Ah, Aya-chan's so reliable as ever~" Tsubaki cooed affectionately as the girl walked, supporting Louis, towards their villa. The others just nodded their heads, confirming that they agree with what he said.

Ema, on the other hand, was still looking worried. She felt guilty for not noticing earlier that one of her brothers, especially one of the closest ones to her, was not feeling well. She would have to pay Louis a visit to his room later on, before they retire in the night.

* * *

><p>"Geez, Louis-nii..." Ayako sighed, as she entered his room and laid him down on the large bed in the middle. She could hear his soft chuckle as she brought a small basin and newly washed face towel back from the bathroom connected to his room.<p>

"I told you, I'm fine already, Aya." He gently assured the girl who glared at him in response, but did not say anything anymore but put the cold towel over his forehead.

"Could you remove your jacket? It's too hot for that sort of clothes. I'll turn on the aircon so change into a set of new clothes, alright? Tell me when you're done." The girl did what she needed to do and Louis went to his walk-in closet and changed, coming back out to lay down on his bed.

"I'm done." Ayako turned around when she heard his declaration and sat on the armchair near his bedside, staring intently at his face. When he squirmed uncomfortably, the bluenette laughed lightly.

"Rest well for today, Louis-nii. I'll check up on you later, okay? I'll bring you something to eat too." Ayako smiled and kissed his forehead, which made the male smile at her gratefully, before she left the room completely.

The whole afternoon, Louis did rested well in his room after Ayako left. He was thankful to have a thoughtful and kind sister who takes care of them well. All the fatigue that he had at work, vanished completely as he wandered in dreamland.

* * *

><p>Ayako went back to where the others were. She was immediately bombarded with questions and whatnot by her brothers which made the girl a bit irritated.<p>

"Stop, will you? Louis-nii's just fine. He was sleeping and I made sure it was cool in his room before I left him at the villa." She assured the rest and it earned her a chorus of relieved sighs.

"Then we can go have fun, Aya~" An arm wrapped around her waist while a voice cooed in her ear, slightly startling her. However, she recognized it too well.

The blue-haired girl made sure to glare intensely at the male who dared to touch her bare skin. "Let. Go. Tsuba-nii." She spat the words out in a dangerously low voice.

"No." Tsubaki grinned at her like a chesire cat when another arm wrapped around her shoulders, making Ayako squirm uncomfortably.

Their bare skins were against each other and she was sure that she was turning red by the second. Seeing each other half-naked when they were younger was alright. But being next to them, especially when they are grown-ups now and barely having any clothes to cover their upper body, was a whole other matter to be discussed.

"Fuuto, Tsuba-nii," Ayako's eyes were closed shut, her body slightly trembling and her fists clenched beside her body. She was definitely about to blow up, but someone beat her to it and saved her from her brothers who were teasing her out of their own amusement.

**_THUD_**

"Ow!" Both boys yelped in unison, Ukyo towering over them with a nasty glare in his eyes. They let go of Ayako and the girl immediately went to their second oldest brother, seeking protection behind his broad back.

"You two deserved that." The girl stuck her tongue out childishly when she felt something draping over her shoulders. She looked up to see the blonde lawyer covering her with her towel.

"You should go change now before you get cold, Aya. Go and bring Ema with you." Ukyo patted her head gently before giving Tsubaki and Fuuto warning looks. The light-haired male cowered in fear and laughed awkwardly, while the young idol just sighed and left without a word.

"Aya-nee!" Wataru called out from under the umbrella, eating a watermelon. She smiled and approached the youngest, who was sitting beside Masaomi.

"You want some?" Still smiling, she sat beside the youngest, covering her lower half with her towel while Masaomi handed her his shirt. "You should cover your body with something. You might catch a cold, Aya."

Ayako nodded gratefully at the oldest, "Thanks, Masa-nii. Perverts everywhere. Tsuba-nii and Fuuto even tried to hit on me." She sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.

Masaomi just laughed, light-heartedly. "You know, they really missed you. They were one of the closest to you, right?" Ayako looked down on her lap, feeling down all of a sudden.

"All of you are precious to me, Masa-nii." She tried to reason out but he cut her off, "But they're the ones whom you spent most of your time with, right? You don't have to feel guilty." Masaomi smiled at her kindly as he handed her a piece of watermelon that they had cut earlier.

Wataru was just quietly looking between their eldest brother and one of his older sisters. He somewhat guessed that they were talking about something complicated, since the mood was kind of heavy.

But it was soon over, like they weren't talking about something sentimental a little while ago when Ayako wiped Wataru's face with a tissue paper since the fruit's juice was spilling.

The blue-haired girl happily _(obviously faking it)_ nibbled on her watermelon while Masaomi watched over his younger siblings. He just hoped that Ayako would somehow open up to them. Or even to one of them. He wished that their younger sister would soon get over the painful memories that she had during the time that she wasn't with them.

Masaomi did not want to see even one of his siblings suffer in any kind of pain. And definitely not Ayako, whom they treasured so much.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! TheWhimsicalNoirette is back. :)<p>

I'm sorry for the late update. Well, I kind of had a writer's block.

And I didn't want to force writing since I know if I did, it would just turn out crappy. You guys would definitely won't be happy about that.

Please continue to give this story lots of love and support. I will really appreciate it so much.

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Evening came and the Asahina household was still pretty much filled with energy. They were all gathered in the living room, sitting on the long couch and single sofas which were spread around the room.

"I should get started with dinner soon." Ukyo said as he stood up from one of the single sofas. Ayako was sitting on the armrest of his chair and her gaze followed his form.

"I'll help you out, Kyo-nii," she said and stretched her stiff body. Everyone fell silent as they watched Ukyo and Ayako go inside the kitchen, chatting animatedly and oblivious to the gazes of their siblings.

"Oi," Tsubaki called out in a soft voice, breaking the silence among them. Ema and the rest looked at him curiously and waited for what he was about to say.

"Have you prepared your welcome gifts for Aya?" He asked. This earned him smirks and knowing smiles except for Ema who was looking panicked.

"Eh? But I haven't bought a present for Ayako-san." The only female currently in the group stated, her tone filled with anxiety.

"It's fine, imouto-chan. Aya won't mind," Kaname patted the girl's head reassuringly, who was in between him and Masaomi.

"I hope so," was the only thing she was able to mutter softly.

"Anyway, we should prepare things after dinner. Someone should take A-chan out so that we could decorate the villa and such," Azusa suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

Kaname looked thoughtful for a moment and he was reminded of what happened earlier that day. Ayako seemed to be bothered at something that he did... or said.

He figured that later would be his only chance to ask her about what happened. Seeing that there are a lot of them who wanted to spend time with her, it would be a difficult task to have an alone time with the said girl.

"I'll take Aya out for a stroll later then," the blonde monk declared. This made some of the males stare at him suspiciously but he raised his arms up defensively.

"Don't worry! It's not like I'm going to do something indecent to _my__sister._" Everyone sighed in relief. But deep inside they knew that Kaname won't do anything to harm the blue-haired girl.

She was, after all, an important person to him. _To all of them._

* * *

><p>"Kyo-nii, what should we cook for dinner?" Ayako asked the blonde lawyer as he rummaged through the fridge for the needed ingredients.<p>

"Well, I was thinking of preparing Aya's favourite foods since it's supposed to be your welcome party today," the male smiled as he brought out several things on the kitchen counter.

"Hmm..." she hummed, thinking of different cuisines that the both of them could cook for their family.

"What about pasta? I love carbonara~" the younger girl cooed as she clasped her hands like a person in love.

"We could make karaage then order pizza." Ayako grinned childishly at Ukyo who shook his head. A fond smile lingered on his lips.

"Carbonara it is, then." He said, and they began to get to work after he called to order two boxes of family-sized pizzas.

* * *

><p>"What's up, Kana-nii?" Ayako asked as she was ushered out by the said male urgently. He had a hand on her back, guiding her on her way out of the villa.<p>

She shivered involuntarily when the cold, night air hit her skin. As if knowing her reaction, Kaname placed his large, warm coat on her.

"Let's go for a stroll, Aya." He said and the both of them headed to the shore.

The sea was calm and the dark sky was littered with sparkling lights coming from the stars and moon. It was a beautiful night.

Comfortable silence wrapped the pair of siblings along their walk. No one bothered to disturb it. However, a certain blonde's mind was getting plagued of questions about what happened earlier between the two of them.

Why did Ayako seem irritable a while ago? Did he say something wrong or that would annoy her? Kaname wondered all about it. The only thing that sent him back to reality from his own musings was Ayako.

"Did you know, Kana-nii?" Ayako asked quietly. Her voice was serious and somewhat nervous.

His attention was immediately on her. It was always like that, even in the past. Being their only sister back then, their focus was always quick to shift on her.

"What is it?" Was his response as he waited for the continuation of what she was about to say.

"I was really surprised when I arrived at the house," the blunette smiled sadly as she looked up at the sky, halting for a second from walking.

"I have always thought that you guys won't be having a little sister anymore except for me... But it hit me that fate really works in mysterious ways." His brows furrowed at her statement.

_Is she saying that she felt replaced? But we have always been thinking about her, day in and day out._

However, Ayako wasn't finished just yet, "It hurt me when I heard you use the same nickname that you call Ema. Petty, I know... I suck as a little sister, huh?"

Kaname's eyes widened at her revelation. So, that's why she was being moody a while ago. It left his mind that Ayako is somewhat sensitive and possessive. It had been a long time.

"I'm sorry..." Ayako laughed when the older male apologized. She just waved the matter off although tears were prickling the corner of her eyes. She was feeling emotional.

"It's fine, Kana-nii. I just figured I'd let it out. You even went out of your way to talk to me after all. It would probably bother you to the point that you won't be able to sleep tonight." She faced Kaname and smiled widely, clasping her hands behind her back.

No words left his mouth. His hands reached out for Ayako, pulling the said girl in his arms for a tight hug. Reciprocating the action, her slim arms wrapped its way around his toned torso.

"Kana-nii has always been worried about us even if the matter does not concern you. You always go out of your way just to solve a problem between all of us siblings." Ayako buried her face in his purple, monk robes that smelled like sweet flowers mixed with a musky scent.

His chest reverberated slightly when he chuckled. Ayako has always been one of his siblings who was watching at the sidelines quietly but observes all of them attentively. She was always the first one to notice every important or petty detail about them.

The two of them stayed like that for a few more minutes under the moonlight illuminating their figures in the dark. They simply enjoyed each other's warmth in the cold, summer night.

* * *

><p>In the villa, the fourteen people were going back and forth to set up the preparations for Ayako's 'welcome home' party. They wanted all of it to be perfect for her.<p>

"Ukyo-san, where do I put this streamers?" Ema asked as she showed the colorful, chain-like streamers to the bespectacled lawyer.

"Don't worry about that. We'll be the one who's going to put it up on the walls. Just lend me a hand in the kitchen, will you?" The female brunette smiled and nodded before heading inside the said part of the vacation house.

"Tsuba-nii, help me put this banner up." Yuusuke spoke as he held onto the ends of the banner while standing on a chair.

The white-haired male looked slightly puzzled at first because he was fixing the gifts on a table to make it look presentable when the red-haired high-schooler called him.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later, everybody finished the preparations just in time for Kaname and Ayako to arrive, with the monk covering the girl's eyes to not lose the essence of surprise.<p>

"Kana-nii, what's this all about?" Ayako tried so hard to pry his large hands away from her eyes which were preventing her to see.

"Here we go," she heard him speak as he finally let go.

What welcomed her was the sight of a beautifully-decorated villa. Streamers were hung around the walls and ceiling. A table was set up with desserts that she loved so much. Another table on one side, were filled with neatly-wrapped presents.

The blue-haired teenager gawked wordlessly. She was left utterly speechless at the touching actions of her siblings. Tears prickled her eyes and were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

The older male beside her silently wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his comforting embrace. This caused her water-works to flow endlessly.

"Thank you," were the only words she had managed to softly whisper. However, it seemed like everybody in the house had heard what she said despite barely hearing it.

"Come on, Aya. It's your day," Kaname led her further inside towards the room where the venue of her welcome party was supposed to be: living room.

"Ayako, welcome home!" They greeted her once they were all settled in. Everyone, except her and Kaname, popped the party poppers with wide, fond smiles.

Anybody would find this scene touching. All the more to the person who's the object of their affections.

"Aya-nee, you should really stop being a crybaby." Fuuto teased and despite him making fun of Ayako, he went to her and patted her head gently in an attempt to stop her from crying.

"I can't help it Fuuto! All of you are making me cry." The blue-haired girl pulled back from the embrace of Kaname and wiped away the last batch of fresh tears.

Everyone laughed at what she said and finally decided to get the party started.

"Eh..." Azusa was pulled by Tsubaki to centre of the living room. The two of them were holding a toy microphone and will be acting as MCs according to someone from the left side of the couch that they were sitting on.

"To our beloved sister, Asahina Ayako, will you please come here and say a few words to your favourite big brothers?" Ayako chuckled and shook her head but complied to what Tsubaki asked her to do.

"I should be given a talent fee for this," she said and got the microphone from the white-haired male and stood in between the twins.

She cleared her throat before starting, "I'll make you guys cry, for sure."

"Please do!" Fuuto called out, earning him a glare from the older girl. "Zip it," was Ayako's response, making the idol laugh.

"Since Fuuto had already shut his trap, I'm gonna start now." She smiled widely before looking serious, "First of all, I missed all of you and you all know that I love you and you all mean the world to me. That is why, when I got separated from the Asahina family, I felt like my world came crashing down. Literally."

"I was like orphanage-hopping for the past few years. There were also times that I would run away. From the families who adopted me and the orphanage who took care of me. Why? Because I wanted to find my family who raised me up since I was an infant. I wanted to be with them once again," she could hear someone sniffling inside the room and saw the many faces of her brothers and sister who were either teary-eyed or crying already.

"I love you." Three words were enough to express what she was feeling towards her siblings. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she was sure that she'll be drained from tears... or water, soon.

"Come here, Aya." Ukyo called out and stood up from his seat. One after another, the males of the Asahina household followed suit. All of them gathered and hugged each other, the said girl in the centre of them all.

Ema just looked from the sidelines to give them space. After all, she wasn't that close to them yet, unlike Ayako who was with them since she was a baby. She looked on, a sad yet touched smile on her lips. Julie watched over her and at the scene before them.

Today has been filled with smiles and tears. But it was all due to happiness and love of the family members for each other.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! TheWhimsicalNoiretteis back from her journey to uni lifeu~ 3

Well anyway, seems like Aya's past has been revealed vaguely, huh?

It would be explained further in the upcoming chapter, don't worry. I know that the past few chapters have been sappy and such, filled with tears.

But I assure you guys, it wouldn't be that much in the future... hopefully.

I hope you like the update!

Thank you so much! :)


End file.
